This invention relates generally to a fishing reel having a reserve line associated with the main spool of the reel.
The present invention includes a novel reserve line bobbin for open-faced spinning reels and baitcast reels. More specifically, the new reserve line bobbin is incorporated within the spool of the reels. The purpose of the new bobbin is to make more efficient use of the fishing line by providing a reserve space for a portion of the line not required for casting in a particular fishing application.
The present invention applies particularly well to the recently available small diameter, high strength microfilament or micro-fiber lines, some of which may be braided. These lines are small in diameter in comparison to the more conventional monofilament lines that have been in general use for a long period of time. The literature on the braided lines commonly compares the diameter of a particular strength of line to a monofilament line of approximately the same diameter which has a much lower breaking strength. The following are representative ratios: 10 lb./2 lb., 20 lb./5 lb., 30 lb./6 lb., etc. The small diameter of the braided lines makes it possible to store long lengths of line inside of the main spool on the reserve bobbin. In general, the lighter lines would be used on smaller reels requiring smaller spools and bobbins, heavier lines would be used on larger reels requiring larger spools and bobbins.
Another property of the braided lines that makes the interior reserve line bobbin feasible is low memory. This allows the line to be wound tightly on a small diameter spool or bobbin and still be useful when it is retrieved. This would likely not be the case with monofilament lines which would take a set and would tend to be coiled when pulled from the spool or bobbin. The monofilament lines would also tend to spring away from the spool or bobbin and could cause interior tangles.
Use of reels incorporating the present invention would allow much more efficient use of the braided lines. Many problems occur with the line beyond the length of line normally cast from the spools on both open-faced spinning reels and on baitcast reels. On the open-faced reels, loops of line sometimes pull from deep in the lay of line on the spool, causing major tangles. The line is usually discarded when major tangles occur. On the baitcast reels, overrun (commonly referred to as backlash) can cause line tangles very deep in the spool, far beyond casting distance. The limited amount of line on the main spool permitted with the incorporation of the reserve bobbin of the present invention mitigates these problems.
The reserve line bobbin of the present invention is also useful for replenishment of the line on the main spool due to loss of line from normal wear and repeated tying on of lures.
The efficient use of braided lines made possible by the reserve line bobbin of the present invention would make the lines much more cost effective, since the cost of braided lines is roughly two to five times the cost of monofilament lines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for allowing lightweight braided line to be used in a manner which preserves the line and minimizes waste thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a reel having a reserve amount of line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel having a reserve line bobbin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reel having a reserve line bobbin which is carried in the interior of the main spool of a reel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reserve line spool configured for use on conventional reels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of providing a reserve amount of line to a reel.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a spool configuration having a first portion of line, and a second, major, portion of the line in reserve.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize the amount of line exposed on a spool during casting.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel for minimizing wasting of line when fishing in tight, restricted areas that interfere with casting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for more efficient use of the braided lines by storing a portion of the line on the interior of the main spool where it would not be subject to tangles and damage, and wherein line could be retrieved and applied to the main spool as required.
The present invention includes the use of a second (or auxiliary) spool, also referred to herein as a reserve bobbin, carried inside of or adjacent to the spool of an ordinary fishing reel, such as an open-end fishing reel, or a baitcast reel. This allows for a more shallow spool to be used, which in turn exposes only a minimum amount of line to tangles and breakage.
The reserve bobbin need only pay out line as necessary when the line on the main spool becomes shortened to a less than desirable length. In one configuration, the main spool may hold fifteen yards or so, with the reserve bobbin holding approximately eight-five yards. This would give the user a total of one hundred yards of line to use, but would only expose fifteen yards or so of line at any given time. On smaller reels, a larger diameter main spool could be used in order to accommodate a bobbin having the desired reserve capacity.
The main spool and bobbin of the present invention can be designed to fit conventional reels, and could come in a variety of sizes and shapes.
By reducing the length of line required on the main spool, the reserve bobbin of the present invention reduces the potential for loss of a large amount of line due to the pulling off of line deeper into the winding of line on the spool than is required by the cast. This situation is fairly common with open-faced spinning reels, and generally results in the entangling of the line. The reserve bobbin also reduces the required depth, and accordingly, the front lip height of the main spool, which in turn, reduces resistance when the line is being pulled from the spool during the cast, since the line does not have to engage and flex around a front lip of larger height. This should result in easier and longer casts of a lure.
In order to pay out line from the reserve bobbin to the main spool, a locking device, such as a screw, pin, clip, etc., is released. This allows for rotation of the reserve bobbin with respect to the main spool. During normal operation, the reserve bobbin is locked to, or allowed to move only slightly relative to, the main spool with the locking device to rotate with the main spool during casting and reeling in of the line. Through release of the locking device, the main bobbin is able to pay out line to the main spool, through a passage or opening in the main spool, when additional line is needed on the main spool. After this additional line is payed out, the locking device is engaged to again cause rotation of the bobbin with the main spool.
A drag interface system could be provided on the bobbin. Such a drag system could be a modified conventional drag system, a spring washer, a spring-biased washer, etc., which would provide friction against the bobbin, and accordingly, resistance to the line being pulled from the bobbin. The line would be removed from the bobbin upon applying a predetermined force to the line.
Alternately, the locking device could be only partially disengaged from the bobbin in order to provide frictional resistance (and thus drag) to rotation of the bobbin. The amount of resistance for a drag system should be such that inadvertent removal of line from the bobbin when all line is cast from the spool would be fairly restricted, but not so much that intentional removal of line for replenishment would be overly difficult. In determining the proper drag, it is noted that it takes less force to pull the line directly from the bobbin than it takes to pull the line through the line guides of the fishing rod bent under stress.
The reserve bobbin thus increases line use efficiency by allowing the line on the main spool to be replenished, through the selective-pulling of line through the opening in the main spool from the reserve bobbin. The line on the main spool can be replenished as required, such as when the line is shortened due to tying knots, breakage, wear, etc.
The present invention also provides a method of providing a reserve amount of line to a fishing reel.
The use of the reserve bobbin is particularly suitable for use with the newer small diameter, high strength, braided lines. The braided lines generally have low memory, which allows them to be wound tightly on the reserve bobbin, while still being useful when pulled out and wound on the main spool. Increasing the usage of the braided line is particularly desirable for cost reasons, since the braided line may cost several times more than ordinary monofilament line.